


Soul on Lovers' Lip

by Kt_fairy



Series: Like real people do [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, oh my goodness the FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses, kisses, and more kisses - because why the hell not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Can be read as a one shot if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul on Lovers' Lip

**Author's Note:**

> As Lee is a [ farm buying tractor loving ](http://www.buzzfeed.com/jarettwieselman/lee-pace-is-ready-for-the-spotlight-but-not-the-scrutiny#13vmvtu) nerd blossom I blame this on him.
> 
>  
> 
> All below silliness is my own, the boys belong to themselves.

He never thought he would be one of those upper middle-class types (a very British concept) who move out of their town house to live on a farm once they hit middle age or the right amount of zero’s in the bank . He had grown up in a village, which was in the middle of nowhere, in the Midlands, which was itself nowhere much at all. Bloody hell, he had thought Birmingham was a metropolis as a kid and that place was, back then anyway, a shit hole!

 Richard pondered the unconscious agreement he had with himself never to do countryside living again as he sunk his hands into the thickest part of the soft mat of fragrant hay that covered the floor of the barn, ignoring the pressure of Lee’s gaze on him.

 “I knew you’d come around to the idea.”

This was not the time to admit that he almost had. Not so much to the farming aspect that Lee had been desperate for, but the bubble of peace and calm it gave them. He had always loved the anonymity of disappearing into a overcrowded city, but this really was disappearing; ten acres in the vastness of America was next to nothing no matter how estate like that much land felt at ground level.

  He would admit, and had admitted, that it had been Lee’s excitement when he found the advert for a farm in his price range that had him encouraging Lee when he dutifully turned to Richard to discuss it. He had made sure Lee realised that he might end up hating it despite wanting to give it a good try, for Lee. Who was he to deny Lee something that made him so obviously happy, and who was he to dictate what Lee did with his own money?

   If this had been a wise thing to do or not remained to be seen; but that was for the future, right now it was warm and quiet, just the occasional burst of bird song from the trees whose reddening leaves rustled in the breeze, the smell of hay, rain, and a tang of machine oil in the air. It was all sickeningly picturesque and quaint and he found he loved it a little bit.

Richard shrugged as he sat back on his heels, “Suppose it’s alright.” Lee shook his head, a smile tugging at his mouth as he wiped his hands on his jeans and strolled over.

“Wait until it’s properly Fall, it’ll be beautiful. We’ll carve the pumpkins into Jack O'Lanterns and put them everywhere, make pumpkin muffins and soup and pie from what we scoop out of them…”

“You mean I will until you show your mum pictures of the pumpkins and she comes all the way up here to make a million and one pumpkin based things because she knows I have no idea what to do in a pumpkin tidal wave.”

“A pumpkin tidal wave?”  The smile grew as Lee lowered himself down so he was sat facing Richard. “Well, after the pumpkin tsunami we’ll have winter, with lots of snow and hot chocolate and blankets and cuddles.” He threw out his legs so they were on either side of Richard. “And then there’ll be _Christmas_! _”_

“Remind me to tell Father Christmas about our change of address.”

Lee got that expression on his face again, a tender look of something akin to awe that Richard had never been able to work out what he did to deserve. It was almost a reflex for him to duck his head under that adoring gaze, after all this time he still was unsure how to react to it. Which was ridiculous really, but he was making a concerted effort to not be so embarrassed by it; no one deserved to see someone embarrassed by their love, least of all Lee.

  He tipped his head back ready to say something, Lee jumping at the sudden movement which in turn made Richard jump slightly. They sat looking at one another, Richard’s mouth open to speak and Lee’s eyebrows raised in surprise, until they burst out laughing.

 “Ooops.” Richard giggled, absentmindedly reaching out to rub at the smear of grease Lee had got on his temple from mucking around with his tractor. He was defiantly a little infatuated with that thing, Richard had come down to the barn because he knew Lee would be in it fussing over the dam machine- probably had been for the best part of the day judging by the state of him. There were dark smudges all over his hands and arms and Lee’s clothes were ruined by oil stains. He had even worked up a faint sweat that the cotton of his worn t-shirt was clinging to over his chest and shoulders that Richard suddenly realised he had been staring at.

  He glanced up at Lee, knowing full well he had been caught and not caring because Lee never cared when he was caught, infact he always looked wholly unapologetic. The idiot in question was grinning at him, big warm hands suddenly grasping Richard’s hips and he braced ready to be pushed onto his back. Instead the world tipped the other way and he only just caught himself before he head-butted Lee in the face.  

“Careful!” He gasped as he carefully lowered himself down on his elbows, Lee shifting around so Richard was cradled by his legs. The smell of hay and engine oil that met him was so incongruous and unusual he paused a moment to process it, smiling to himself when he recognised the smell of Lee’s sweat and shampoo underneath it.

 “I didn’t want you to get all scratched up and itchy from layin’ in this.” Lee said softly as his hands ran over Richard from thigh to waist.

  He was so unbearably sweet, more sweetness than Richard had ever really been on the receiving end before, more than he felt he deserved if he was honest, so he leant down to gently brush their noses together. “Spoiling the moment by being utterly lovely.” He grumbled with a smile on his face and Lee laughed loud and clear.

 “What can I say? I was brought up properly.”

“I’m sure your mum did not bring you up to roll around in the hay with an older man.”

“Well, she taught me to appreciate the finer things in life…” Lee looked far too pleased with himself, moving his hand to cup Richard’s blushing face so his thumb could brush along the smooth line of his clean-shaven jaw.  “Are you gonna kiss me or am I gonna have to ask? I’m being very charming hoping you will but you’re not.”

“So I don’t get all this sweetness just for the sake of it?”

“Well, yeah. But now I’d quite like a kiss.”

“If you insist.”

“I do.” Lee grinned, leaning up to meet Richard half way. He could feel Lee’s smile pressing against his own lips as Lee’s other hand found the back of his neck to pull him down the rest of the way.

 Richard had never been a confident kisser, always too concerned about what his body was doing, but that was not to say he was a bad one. Most people he had kissed (not a very big number) said he was quite good at it, which made him hyper aware of everything he did and could not enjoy it. Lee had a way of kissing that made anything other than him wholly unimportant; tender slide of his lips even in the most heated moment, the warm taste of him, the way he always gently sucked on Richard’s bottom lip to ask for permission to slide his tongue into his mouth, the confidence in every movement, and the little triumphant noises he would make whenever Richard would moan or gasp against his lips.

   Richard shifted so he could rest a hand on Lee’s chest, feeling the warmth and strength under his palm while softly brushing the side of his thumb where he knew Lee’s nipple would be. He pulled back at the mewl that vibrated through the body beneath him, only to have Lee’s fingers in his lengthening hair dragging him back in to press kisses over his mouth and cheeks. “You ain’t gettin’ away.” Lee tightened the grip his legs had on him. “I gotcha’ now.”

  Richard tried to turn his face away from the assault of kisses, laughing when Lee flung his arms around his shoulders and dragged him down so he was lying on top of him.

“Happy now?”

“Positively ecstatic, cutiepie.” He was unrepentant so Richard nuzzled closer, brushing their lips together softly between nipping and sucking at Lee’s lower lip until he could feel the frantic drumming of Lee’s pulse under his fingers and then kissed him properly, trading slow kisses and indulgent slides of tongue, not at all surprised when Lee’s fingers gripped onto his bottom. He could still feel  where they had pressed inside him that morning, still aware of the slick inside him, could still taste Lee on his tongue – different from the taste of his mouth, neither unpleasant- and felt himself moan, shifting into the press of Lee’s hand and moaning again when his half-hard dick met Lee’s.

“Shit.” Lee gasped, pulling away only to suck in a breath and kiss him again, over and over until it was just languid presses of lips and fingertips tracing idle patterns over cloth.

“Shit.” Lee repeated as they shuffled around to get comfortable, Richard curling against Lee’s side with his head on Lee’s chest, nuzzling into the  worn material of his t-shirt, Lee wrapping an arm around his shoulders while his other hand went looking for Richard’s to hold. “You kissed the words right outta of me.”

“That’ll be the day.” Richard sighed, absentmindedly burrowing one of his feet into the soft hay they were laying on.

“Don’t spoil the moment.”

Richard just hummed, letting Lee tangle their fingers together as they just lay quietly listening to each other breathing and the distant sound of the dogs rooting around where they had been left in the stable end of the barn.

“I’m glad we didn’t fuck in the hay.” Lee announced and Richard took a moment to appreciate the irony of this ruined moment before sitting up slightly to look at him.

“Really? I thought that would be quite high on your to do list. So to speak.”

“Well, kinda. This was nice just how it is.” Lee’s arm tightened around him. “More than nice, wonderful in fact, wouldn’t change it for the world. That’s what I’m getting at I think…”

“Sure it’s not because the tractor can see?” Richard teased, tipping his head towards the machine sitting quietly across from them. “Might make her jealous, seeing you with the non-inanimate object in your life.”

“Yeah, yeah- very funny.”

“Wouldn’t want to mess with the bond between farmer and tractor...”

“Hilarious!”

“…second only to the ‘bond’ between farmer and livestock.”

“Hey!” Lee yelled as he giggled, giving Richard a token shake of protest then bringing up their joined hands to press his laughter to their knuckles until it died down. “Seriously, I would like to one day, if you’d like to, cross it off the ‘to do list’…” He stretched up to peck Richard on the lips, “ – be quite romantic I think.”

“I’m sure we could make it romantic.”

“That’s the spirit. Wanna know what else I have on the list?”

“Mmm… I do but I’m worried about it.”

Lee did not even blink as he said, “You as my lovely farmers wife in a pretty gingham dress. Let your hair grow a bit, keep the beard off, you’d look lovely.”

Richard never knew if Lee was joking when he had on that open expression with a slight smile and he cursed the acting gods for giving Lee such a good poker face, telling him as much as he settled back down against Lee.

 “Sweetheart, I’m only joking if you’re not interested. If you’re interested I am _always_  deadly serious _._ ”

They lay there in peace again, Lee tracing patterns on Richard’s shoulder thinking he had won this one. Richard let the comfortable silence stretch out, almost leaving it there but unable to resist the bubble of playfulness that welled up when they were together like this.

“Daarh-ling,” He said, extending the vowels so he sounded like some of the slightly overly posh people you tend to meet in London, “you know I _simply_ cannot wear gingham, it is awful and it is _cheep_ and does _ghastly_ things to my skin tone. Now a nice dark blue…” He let his words trail off as Lee was howling with laughter, sure it was not all that funny but smiling along none the less as Lee’s longer body curled in close around his own so he could bury his smile in Richard’s hair. He threaded an arm over Lee’s waist as he was pulled closer by his hips, both content to lay there together for the foreseeable future trading tiny kisses with hay tickling their noses. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Title taken from Prometheus Unbound by Percy Shelley, because I am that pretentious)


End file.
